Eyes
by Mz.zutara4sho
Summary: Just a simple story I made for a school fair, then decided to post.
1. His point of view

**Ok. so this was made for a literary fair at my school. At first I was sad 'cause i didn't think fanfictions were allowed, but when I asked my teacher she said that i would count as a parody. Then my next problem was that it was too long for the 1000 word limit, so I just just it in half and sent two stories. I HAD to make it school apropriate, but hopefully it's still good. Well... Im done talking for now. Enjoy**

**I Don't Own Avatar; The Last Airbender**

* * *

Eyes…

Why was it that every time he closed his, all he could see were hers?

Those eyes that were full of determination and concentration as she moved gracefully through her attacks with her ever present water whip...

Eyes that were so loving one moment, then full of anger the next.

Those deep blue eyes that stood out against her copper skin…the same eyes that were the first thing he had seen, when he was finally able to open his, after being shot with lightning by his psychotic sister. Why was it that all he could think about lately were her and her mesmerizing blue eyes that had been filled with tears when she thought she had been too late to save his life, right after her had just saved hers? It pained him even more than what he survived by the lighting strike that went right through his heart. He hated to see her cry, yet he loved it at the same time. He was never happy when she wasn't happy, but the way the tears caused her brilliant eyes to glimmer just sent the most wondrous feeling through his body.

No matter what he did or where he went he couldn't seem to get vision of her eyes out of his head. It wasn't only her eyes that were a permanent vision stuck in his mind as well. When he went outside, the clear blue sky reminded him of her…when he looked at the currents of a river or the push and pull of the ocean waves, all he could think about were her amazing bending talents. He would think of how strong and skilled she was for controlling her element so fluidly. He almost envied her that she had such an amazing gift…he always thought that his element was so unfair to have. All it did, was cause pain and destruction. It burned everything in its path, leaving nothing but ashes and sorrow when its tirade was over.

The moon was as large as her eyes… the stars shimmered, just as her eyes did whenever she gave one of her usual speeches about hope to lift the spirits of her comrades. Even the fresh aroma of the rain that showers the gardens in his palace seem to carry her enticing scent, teasing him in the most wondrous of ways. He tried so desperately to push the thoughts of not being able to tell her how he feels away…the thought hurting him too much to think that they could never be together. He regretted not having told when her when he had the chance, many had come up. Now, he might never get to see her face again or her haunting eyes

* * *

**This was Zuko's point of view , though I didn't put a name. The next ones Katara's. Please review.**

**Thanks to Xia Cheyenne for editing.**


	2. Her point of view

Eyes...

Why was it that every time she closed hers, all she could see his?

Those eyes that were full of rage and passion while he fought with all his strength, unless he thought the opposition wasn't worth all the extra force, which was never the case whenever they fought.

The eyes that she gazed into when she had trusted him, and refused to look at after he betrayed her.

Eyes that she thought could never show anything but hate and pain…that is, until they were alone in the cave under Ba Sing Se. He had opened up, showed her that they more in common than either of them would like to think, and then... betrayed her. Those thoughtful golden eyes, where the left one was squinted more that the other because of the unmistakable scar that covers that side of his face…a scar that was caused by a heartless father.

The same eyes that she wished would open, be a sign that she wasn't too late and could save his life, after being shot by his demented sister. Why was it that all she could think about lately were him and his hypnotizing eyes, the only things that showed his emotions, as he had trained himself to keep his face placid in order to keep from looking weak?

Eyes are said to be the gate ways to our souls, and from him there was a lot to look in to. His fierce golden eyes showed that he had a troubled past, full of pain and anguish. They showed that he struggled with the right and wrong of things, and still wasn't fully sure if he was completely good. Behind all the pain and sorrow there were good things. His eyes showed that he did have the ability to love. He was passionate and did care for things that he felt were important to him. She admired that about him and any many other qualities that he had. One being, that even though his sister had tried to kill him repeatedly, shot one of and at his friends, and eventually going crazy, he still loved her and wanted to protect her no matter what.

No matter how hard she tried, she couldn't get his eyes out of her mind. And it wasn't only his eyes that plagued her mind as well. The shining sun or a dancing fire, looked just like his smoldering eyes…the smell of ash and smoke that clung to his body and claimed itself as his scent, flooded her senses whenever the fire had died out or was just lit. Whenever something glistened as light shone on it, she couldn't help but think of the twin swords that he used when he didn't use his firebending. Though she was a little afraid of the element, she was also quite intrigued by how effortlessly he could just flick his wrist and fire would appear in his palm. She knew of the great destruction and pain that could be caused by it, but she also knew of the wonderful things it could bring.

Fire was not only disaster, but warmth and light. It was love and hope and the determination to do what you put your mind to. She tried so desperately to push the thoughts of not being able to tell him how she feels away…the thought hurting her too much to think that they could never be together. She regretted not having told when him when she had the chance, and many had come up. She might never get to see him again or his soul capturing eyes.

* * *

**OK this was Katara's point of view. Just a little bit longer than than Zuko's. I hoped you liked it. I was gonna add more to each chap, but Im too lazy and tired. **

**Thanks again to Xia Cheyenne for editing and don't kill me if I spelled you're name wrong, though I don't think i did (cuz im awsum like dat). **

**REVEIW or else...**

**You know, no one ever finishes these 'or else' thingys. Oh Wells.**


End file.
